


Laços

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Deus Salve o Rei [9]
Category: Deus Salve o Rei (Brazil TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Duas crianças se conhecem ao acaso no Reino de Artena, sem a menor ideia de que um dia mudarão o destino de incontáveis pessoas.
Relationships: Amália Giordano & Afonso de Monferrato
Series: Deus Salve o Rei [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922275





	Laços

**Author's Note:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2018:
> 
> Essa one-shot é uma história alternativa que mostra como como poderia ter sido se Afonso e Amália se conhecessem ainda crianças. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura e Feli Natal!! =D
> 
> Deus Salve o Rei e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Rede Globo, ao autor Daniel Adjafre, e ao diretor Fabrício Mamberti.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Amália se deixou cair no chão frustrada com as ocorrências dos últimos minutos. Devia ter dado atenção aos alertas de sua mãe quando disse para esperar Tiago. Ele era mais novo que ela, mas muito habilidoso com o artesanato como seu pai, e sempre a protegia do que quer que fosse.

Seu cesto estava quebrado e sua saia tinha ficado presa em galhos secos de plantas rasteiras no chão da floresta, quase a fazendo cair. Ela podia desprender o tecido, mas o cesto quebrado e as laranjas que tinha colhido espalhadas pelo chão a frustraram. Suspirou enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer e se permitiu observar o belo céu azul da tarde nos campos de Artena. O capim alto se estendia até as montanhas que separam o reino dos demais, o vento fazia as folhas dançarem e emitia m barulho suave ao passar pelas árvores.

Essa deveria ter sido só uma tarde qualquer em que uma criança ruiva de oito anos se encrencou sozinha na floresta. Mas não foi. Amália ouviu passos apressados, leves demais para ser um adulto. Tiago devia estar procurando por ela, mas não era o som dos passos dele. Era melhor não arriscar ser surpreendida por um estranho, mesmo que fosse outra criança. Seus pais sempre a alertavam sobe isso.

Na pressa de desprender sua saia do galho seco, acabou abrindo um rasgo no tecido. Tentou rapidamente pôr todas as laranjas de volta no cesto e carregá-lo, mas os passos pararam de repente, e o último com que ouviu foi muito perto dela. Como tinha chegado tão perto sem que percebesse? Ela congelou por dentro e buscou em sua mente a melhor decisão a tomar agora. Mas que dia esquisito, tudo mudou de novo no segundo seguinte.

— Ei...

Não era Tiago, mas a voz era infantil como a dela, embora de uma criança mais velha. Que idade ele poderia ter? Doze anos talvez...

— Eu posso ajudar você?

A voz era doce e gentil, ele parecia sincero.

— É verdade, eu só quero te ajudar.

Amália ficou de pé e se virou para ele, os dois se analisaram por alguns momentos. Era mais alto do que ela como suspeitava, tinhas cabelos escuros e curtos, e olhos castanhos, contrastando com seus olhos verdes e os longos fios ruivos trançados, além das sardas em sua pele clara. As roupas dele denunciavam que talvez não fosse um simples plebeu, mas não havia qualquer coisa que indicasse quem ele poderia ser.

— Meu cesto quebrou.

O garoto seguiu seu olhar pra o cesto e as laranjas no chão.

— Sinto muito... Talvez eu possa arrumar. Não levo jeito pra artesanato, mas sei consertar coisas.

Amália deixou que ele se aproximasse e se abaixasse no chão para pegar o cesto. O moreno o analisou por alguns instantes e junto a alça com a cesta, tentando pensar no que fazer.

— Preciso de algo pra amarrar. Posso usar o capim, mas não vai aguentar muito peso e nem ficar muito firme.

Amália sentou-se no chão e fez menção de rasgar uma tira de tecido da borda de sua saia onde havia sido danificada. Sua mãe ficaria zangada, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Quase fez isso quando o garoto ergueu a mão para detê-la.

— Não, não precisa fazer isso! Eu sei o quanto os adultos ficam zangados quando danificamos nossas roupas.

Os dois riram juntos.

— Espere...

Ele procurou por algo em todos os bolsos, até encontrar em um dos bolsos do casaco.

— Isso deve segurar.

Amália o viu passar o lenço branco pela palha do cesto e prender a alça o melhor possível, dando todos os nós que o tecido permitia. Depois ele a ajudou a recolher as laranjas e no fim ergueu o cesto com todas dentro o balançando levemente para cima e para baixo para testar o conserto improvisado.

— Deu certo – ele sorriu.

— Obrigada – ela sorriu de volta.

— Devia voltar pra sua família. Devem estar te procurando.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

— Sua mãe cozinha?

— Sim. E me ensina tudo. Você ia amar a comida dela.

— Tenho certeza disso. Talvez um dia... Eu volto hoje mesmo pra Montemor.

— Montemor? Por que está aqui?

— Vovó veio visitar um velho amigo. Ela estava passeando na feira da cidade e eu fugi.

— Mamãe trabalha lá. Eu fiz a mesma coisa. Ela disse pra esperar meu irmão, mas ele estava demorando muito.

Os dois compartilharam outra gargalhada.

— Você não me disse seu nome – ele falou.

— Você não perguntou – ela brincou com um sorriso, antes de serem interrompidos por novos passos, tão leves quanto os deles.

— É melhor eu ir. Minha avó vai ficar maluca quando perceber que eu sumi.

— Também preciso ir. Esses passos são do meu irmão.

Os dois caminharam juntos na direção da feira, encontrando outro garoto olhando na direção em que estavam. Pequeno, cabelo louro escuro, parecido com Amália, devia ter cinco ou seis anos.

— Foi bom conhecer você.

— Obrigada pela ajuda.

Trocaram mais um sorriso antes dele se distanciar e sumir na multidão da feira.

— Quem era ele? – Tiago perguntou – E o que aconteceu com o cesto?

— Quebrou e ele me ajudou a consertar. Disse que veio de Montemor com a avó que está visitando um velho amigo. Vão embora hoje. Esqueci de dizer meu nome pra ele...

— E ele disse o dele?

— Não. Eu ia perguntar.

— Tudo bem, acho que nunca mais mesmo você vai vê-lo...

— É... Talvez – ela falou ainda olhando a direção em que o garoto havia sumido, antes de se seguir Tiago de volta para a barraca de sua mãe.

******

Afonso acordou confuso. Seu corpo parecia dormente, mas algo doía. Uma janela brilhava a sua frente e o chão da floresta havia se transformado numa cama macia. Quando sua visão tomou foco, viu o rosto de sua possível salvadora. Era ruiva, tinha sardas, e ele achava que ela podia ter olhos verdes, era linda, e familiar por alguma razão que ele não conseguia explicar. Ainda atordoado tentou se levantar, mas ela não deixou e correu para empurrá-lo de volta para a cama, falando de quanto perigo ele tinha corrido e do quão ferido estava. Com a dor de seu ferimento acabou aceitando os argumentos dela e ficando quieto.

— Quem é você?

— Meu nome é Amália. Eu e meu irmão te encontramos desacordado na floresta essa manhã e o trouxemos pra casa.

— Que lugar é esse?

— Artena. Você está em Artena.

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam também minhas outras fics Afonsália, que na ordem que escrevi são:
> 
> 1 - A princesa para meu reino  
> 2 - Watch it all fade  
> 3 - Your heart over mine  
> 4 - One heart  
> 5 - The true love of mine  
> 6 - Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu  
> 7 - Cada dia da minha vida  
> 8 - Always come back for me  
> 9 - Laços


End file.
